


Bloodroot

by MissHopesalot



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHopesalot/pseuds/MissHopesalot
Summary: Just a poem.





	Bloodroot

Bloodroot

You started out as a nameless flower brushing across my ankles as I walked through my flower field.   
But soon after you became the flowers of the field I would walk through, whenever I could. My everyday Joy, what I looked forward too, what I dreamt about when I slept.  
Where I thought I would be forever.

The love you gave me was intoxicating, and I drank from your cup everyday, till I was too gone to ever return.

I thought our relationship bloomed beautifully, we were the most beautiful thing in that field. 

But I was wrong.   
I thought you were a beautiful innocent Sweet Pea, but you were nothing but poisonous Bloodroot.   
A lie, a delusion.

You poisoned me, you saw where I was weak, and presented yourself as something I knew, I didn’t need but I could want.

And then I picked you.

And at first it was as sweet as Honey on a hot bitter day. It felt so nice, so right, so everything I had ever wanted without ever knowing it. 

But then came the intoxicating feeling of danger, and I knew I had gone to far, fell too deep. But none of that mattered.

Because you loved me.

Or you claimed too, as you slowly let your poison enter my blood and slowly kill me. You stripped away parts of me without me noticing.

I would have done near anything for you, but it didn’t matter, because as soon as you saw how far I had fallen for you, how much I would give and had already given, you pricked me with your leaves and I dropped you, but when I went to pick you back up… You had already poisoned another. 

It was too late to go back.

You no longer wanted me. While you claimed that I was the only one, you made another fall for your poison. 

You lied. 

And it hurt so bad, that I was sure that the pain I felt would take me to my grave.

As I laid on the ground of the field that once was ours, I could feel the feeling of Intoxication that I had come to love, be ripped away and only a bad painful taste was left. 

This field was no longer a place of joy, but rather was a place of pain and sadness, and everything we had ever shared, that now meant nothing to you.

That hurt.

The world kept moving while I was stuck in place. It took me a while to finally stand and even when I did, I swayed and shied away from any of the flowers that would reach towards me or present me with gifts.

I was scared of being hurt by them. The scars that covered my heart and hands were reminders of the pain that came with love and deceit. 

Soon I left the field of flowers where I found you, and fell in love. The pain and the reminder of you was too much for me too bare.

It has been years and though the worse of the pain has faded I can still feel your lingering sting.

I have finally returned to the flower field after these years, and sometimes over the arch of the hill I can see you with your new lover, happy. 

I can feel myself sigh at the sight before nodding and turning to the other flowers that surround me. 

A dream I try to forget.

I try my best to forget you but you have left to much evidence throughout my person…

But with time, it will become okay.

You have ruined the hill we use to rest upon, and some of the songs I would sing as I admired your beauty.

But it’s okay.

 

I will make new memories and these scars will fade someday, I suppose the only thing I can do is thank you for teaching me the difference between true flowers worth picking and poisonous ones like yourself, that will leave me broken.

Thank you for the years.   
I hope you are happy.

I hope you feel some sadness knowing that you have lost me now, forever. 

Live long Bloodroot. 

I shall go find myself some other Sweet Pea, while I bare the pain that comes and go as it pleases.


End file.
